legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sauria (Dinosaur Planet)
“General Pepper here. I have a new mission for you, Fox. You are approaching Dinosaur Planet, an ancient world on the edge of the Lylat system. As you will see, chunks of the planet have been torn from its surface. It's your job to get them back! If Dinosaur Planet explodes, it could affect the entire Lylat system. The only lead we have is that you must locate the Queen of the the EarthWalker dinosaur tribe. Maybe she can help you further. By the way, your fee has been approved. If you are successful, then the money will be forwarded to you immediately. Pepper out.” - General Pepper Sauria, formerly known as Dinosaur Planet, is a large Earth-like planet inhabited by multiple tribes of many dinosaurs. The climate is as varied as that of Corneria and Earth, with lush green forests, traversable volcanoes, snowy mountains, and purple dusted mountains. The native language of this planet is known as Dino, but those that are gifted in telepathy or possess translator devices will understand the language with ease. A number of different locations on the planet include places like Krazoa Palace, Walled City, ThornTail Hollow, and CloudRunner Fortress. The planet has two ruling tribes which are the EarthWalkers and the CloudRunners, but they "do not see eye to eye", as stated by the Queen CloudRunner. Ultimate Story Dinosaur Planet made its first appearance in Ultimate Story 2. The events of the story played out just like in the game with a few add ins that Fanfictiondreamer threw into the game. A little before the start of their journey, Fox, his team (minus Falco) the girls, Banjo, Rayman and Pikachu were cruising through the Lylat System. They were soon briefed by the general about the situation with the planet. Afterwards, Fox, Misty, Bubbles, Princess Peach, Rayman, Banjo-Kazooie and Pikachu made their way to the planet to try and save it. Throughout the journey, the group was able to make friends with the various dinosaurs, such as the adorable Prince Tricky whom Misy and Bubbles adore very much. Kazooie, after having helped the Queen Cloudrunner, was crowned honorary princess of the Cloudrunners, which greatly fed on her ego, much to the annoyance of her friends and the queen as well. After they restored the planet, the group decided to make it their new place to have their once a week hang out sessions. They witnessed the birth of Tricky's new little sister, Princess Beauty, who he enjoyed having very much. They were also able to reunite with the rest of the team as well as some of their other friends. They were finally able meet Krystal and she was able to reveal that she was a long lost sister of Fox, something that even he didn't know, she stayed with the group and joined the team a little afterwards and became another close friend of theirs as well as a vital member of the team. This was also where Fox and Misty confessed their feelings for each other and they also got married a few months afterwards. Gallery Dinosaur_Planet_(Sauria).jpg|The planet as seen from the Great Fox's orbit TornWorld.jpg|The general displaying the planet's image to the team SFA_Dinosaur_Planet.png|The planet after it was restored Category:Worlds and Places Category:Worlds and Places in the Ultimate Story Category:Worlds and places protected Force of Hevenburg